<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>灯塔无人知晓 by Bamboooobmab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648276">灯塔无人知晓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboooobmab/pseuds/Bamboooobmab'>Bamboooobmab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboooobmab/pseuds/Bamboooobmab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>自由，是我遇到了你，我才获得了自由。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>灯塔无人知晓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>灯塔无人知晓</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一<br/>我是被刺眼的阳光照醒的。<br/>虽然仅有一隅之地，但这个拥有一扇巴掌大的小窗子的地下室是我的栖身之处，也是我一天中能度过的最幸福的时光的地方。半夜偶尔睁开眼，能看见错落的繁星洒满了只能瞥见亿万分之一的夜空，这样的时候对我来说像是偷得了幸运。<br/>现在这扇窗子却洒进了清晨的阳光，虽然投射进来的那一处光亮正在散发着暖烘烘的气息，但我的心却如坠冰窟。我扯过床头的起床铃，不出意外它已经无力地垂着，另一头连着的线不知被谁剪掉了。我盯着这个失去作用的铃铛，觉得我的命运也会跟它一样。<br/>我最终还是起了身，用冷水洗了脸，然后穿上衬衫，再披上象征着我的身份的男仆外套。没错，我是这个庄园里的一名低级男仆。不过请不要误会，像我这样的低级男仆还有很多。在外界看来，我们衣着得体，有礼貌有身份，但是对于我这样的人来说，也不过是为了活着而苟延残喘罢了。<br/>深吸一口气，我打开门，走了出去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他故意不起床！”“目无尊长！”“我们都已经忙得脚不沾地了他还在睡觉！”“滚蛋吧懒人！这座城堡不欢迎你！”“看看他昨晚干的事儿！”<br/>我被他们推倒在仆人餐厅的地上，这里与楼上的、主人的餐厅不同，污秽的地毯被来来往往的人踩过，我的鼻子被狠狠地撞在上面，闻到了油污和道不明的恶心气味。我抬起头，女管家琳娜自上而下地看着我，鼻子喘着粗气，一副生气的模样，我知道她是装出来的，她的右手已经在不耐烦地敲打餐桌，像是早已给我下好了审判。<br/>大管家罗伯特用他浑浊的眼珠子盯着我，我不想与他直视，便把头歪向了一边。身旁的刚刚喊得最大声的我曾经的舍友伊文走上来，恶狠狠地将我头掰过来，龇牙咧嘴地对我笑。我朝他吐了口口水。<br/>“呸！”他笑得更厉害了，眼神发了狠，一拳砸在了我的脸上，然后整个人附上来，双手伸向我的勃颈。周围的人装作惊呼地把他拉开。我感觉有温热的液体顺着脸颊滑落，一股腥味涌上来。<br/>“所以，对于这种既懒惰又冒犯了主人的仆人，我们就应该把他赶出城堡，让他流落街头！”有人说。<br/>“对！”“赶出城堡！”“他不配做男仆！”一声声附和接涌而至。<br/>“好吧好吧，”女管家琳娜看似毫无办法地揉了揉眉头，装作一副苦恼的样子，“罗伯特先生，我觉得将他赶出城堡是最好的选择。”她殷切的目光朝着大管家罗伯特，但丰硕的胸却不小心似的蹭到了伊文。<br/>但大管家罗伯特始终没有说话。<br/>我从地上慢慢爬起来，用手抹了抹脸，黏糊糊的，大概样子会比想象中更加狼狈。如果被赶出城堡……有过污点的男仆不可能再在任何一个地方找到工作，老家的农田早就因为还债而被父亲卖掉，我大概会沦落成流浪汉，在接下来要到来的冬天寻一个不容易被人发现的角落冻死。<br/>“罗伯特先生……”伊文还是沉不住气，他走上前来，看似不注意路过的时候还踩了我一脚。<br/>我正打算想着用什么姿态将他迅速撂倒然后趁还没有人凑上来之前揍他一顿，楼梯上传来了焦急的脚步声。<br/>大家回头一看，是小姐安娜的女仆朱迪。她是城堡边牧场主人的女儿，曾有着漂亮的金色长发和一双深棕色的大眼睛。但是传闻因为小姐嫉妒她的头发，叫人将她的头发剪短并且勒令她不准留长，为此她每天不得不带着一个丑帽子，趁小姐不注意将好不容易留长的一点点头发塞到里面。<br/>“亲爱的罗伯特先生，”朱迪跑到了我的身边，瞥了瞥我，“安娜小姐决定原谅马克昨天的行为。”我看见伊文和女管家琳娜惊慌地对视了一眼，“……她说不用把马克赶出城堡，可以让马克去照顾她可怜的弟弟。”<br/>“噗嗤。”一阵沉默后，有人笑了出声。<br/>我看见伊文已经毫不掩饰地大笑起来。我当然知道小姐的弟弟是谁，他是一个将死之人，是一个刚被接回来不久就被诊断为身患传染性绝症的私生子。<br/>子爵目前染病在身，终日躺在床上。城堡现在是由子爵夫人和她的女儿做主。按照法律，子爵的儿子会成为这座城堡的继承人。虽然他是子爵大人唯一的儿子，也是这座城堡唯一的继承人，但是他注定活不到能继承城堡的那一天。<br/>况且，他的疾病是会传染的，是听说比天花还要可怕的病。上个月我刚进来的时候，正好看到有人抬出了一名照顾他的低级男仆的尸体。仆人们中流传着只要去照顾他就等于死亡的传闻。<br/>“既然小姐这样说了，”大管家罗伯特缓缓地说，“那从今天起，马克就是小少爷的贴身仆人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>我还没来得及洗漱，就被赶去收拾好东西去服侍小少爷。不过本来来的时候也没有带什么，我在这里的个把月更没有给我挣得任何一分钱，我拿着一套换洗的衣物和我的笔记本就这么直接走到了灯塔下。<br/>灯塔是这座城堡里唯一无人踏足的地方，没有别的原因，因为这里住着一位传染病人。<br/>我拿着大管家给我的钥匙，打开了门。灯塔第一层是空空如也的，只有向上攀爬的楼梯，潮湿而阴森。我亦步亦趋地走上楼，整座建筑只听得到我快磨破的鞋子的脚步声。<br/>走到了二层，一扇门前。我犹豫了一下，敲了敲门。<br/>没有声响。<br/>我突然想到，自从上次的尸体被抬出来后，城堡里的人似乎再也没人进来过。那里面的人……<br/>我不费吹灰之力就把门推开，但是里面的场景还是吓了我一跳。这里的环境比起我的地下室还要差劲。不知放了多少天的食物被摆在餐桌上，有无数的蝇虫在上面乱舞。沙发已经坍塌成两半，有一半的绒毛已经散落一地。椅子桌子东倒西歪，壁炉里面的灰堆积起来比一本书还厚。床上的床单已经被扯落在地板，上面好像还有不明的血迹。<br/>我仔细看了一遍，没有人在。于是我跨越在地上的重重障碍，顺着阶梯爬上顶层，也就是阁楼。<br/>啊。<br/>那个男孩倒在冰冷的地上。<br/>我没有犹豫，走上去将他抱起。他很轻，身体似乎只剩下骨骼，但是是有温度的。我将他转过来面向我，男孩肤色略深，面色微微潮红，丰润的唇不自觉的嘟起，眼睛紧闭。我将手放在他的鼻子前，能感受到他迟缓而潮热的呼吸。<br/>得救他，我心里只剩这个念头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唔……”<br/>我是被床上窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒的。天，我居然等得直接在床边睡着了。我一睁眼，就看见床上也有双眼睛在看着我。他棕色的头发湿漉漉地贴在额前，瞳孔里水汽弥漫，看起来无辜又可怜。<br/>马克•李，清醒一点！他现在是你的主人！<br/>我一抖擞，站起身来鞠了个躬，“主人您好，我是被派过来服侍您的男仆，我叫马克。”他缓慢地眨了眨眼，好像还没有回过神来。被他盯着的我不知怎的有点紧张，咽了下口水。<br/>等了半天他也没有回答，我局促地挪动了一下脚步，却又不知道干什么，又将脚步挪了回来。<br/>接下来我看到他眼角微动，然后顺着眼皮弯起了美妙的弧度，他笑盈盈地看着我，“马克，我饿了。”<br/>“好的，主人。这就为您准备食物。”<br/>我几乎落荒而逃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其实我并不擅长厨艺，是被叫去厨房帮忙还被赶出来的程度。但是我翻遍了整个灯塔，除了已经腐烂的食物，我找不到其他任何可以下嘴的东西。于是我跑到灯塔外面不远的树林摘了几个野果子。<br/>走到灯塔楼下已经天黑了，我捧着野果抬头望，右手边的城堡灯火通明，大概都在准备给子爵家人们的晚餐，仆人们匆匆忙忙的身影不停地掠过，还能隐约听到女管家的训斥声。但是我身后的灯塔只有一道微弱的光芒从小窗子里渗出，在茫茫黑夜中悄无声息，安静得仿佛没有人在。<br/>我走上楼。<br/>小少爷已经坐了起来，他穿得很单薄，白色的衬衫松松垮垮地挂在突出的锁骨和肩胛骨上，然后自由散漫地在躯体铺张着，却在丰盈的蜜色大腿处戛然而止。<br/>——他下半身没有穿东西。<br/>两条笔直、细长的腿在床边晃荡着，顽皮地、诱惑地，身下是布满皱褶的、脏兮兮的床单，也随着他的动作一摇一晃，床单上斑斑点点的血迹落在他的脚边，惊心动魄。<br/>“马克？”<br/>“少……少爷，我翻遍了这里没有找到食物，就去摘了些果子。”我走到他面前，努力不让视线下移，然后将果子递给他。<br/>他没有犹豫地将果子拿过去，囫囵吞枣地吃了起来。他的嘴很小，我一口可以吞下的果子他需要多咬一口。两只小小的门牙咬下果子的瞬间让我想起了父亲以前带我去集市时路过的宠物市场中那只在笼子里盯着我的小仓鼠。他吃得很快，看来是饿极了。我的肚子也不适时地叫了一声——我从早晨开始就没有吃过东西了。<br/>“呐，”他递给我一颗果子，我注意到其他的他都已经吃完了，只剩一颗了。我有点愣住。在通常情况下，主人是不会施舍给仆人任何东西的。何况他看起来真的很饿。<br/>或许是看我没有反应，他把果子收了起来，“看来是怕我传染给你。”他一副理所当然并且非常理解的表情。我抢在他把果子塞入嘴里前把果子抢了回来。<br/>“不是的主人。”我一口吞下果子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>显然这几颗果子并不能填饱我们任何一人的肚子，小少爷带我走到灯塔一层，那里有一个我一进来没有发现的小窗户，上面放着一碗……说不出来是什么东西的东西。<br/>“你要是饿了，就只有这个吃了。”他说。<br/>我沉默了一会儿，看着他不在意地晃动着双腿。<br/>“他们就给你吃这个吗？”我还是忍不住问了出来。<br/>他用新奇的眼光看着我，然后笑了。透亮的瞳孔在昏暗的灯光下有着蛊惑人心的魔力，我又忍不住盯着他看了。<br/>“那我们去摘果子吧！”他一拍手，神情有点兴奋和激动。<br/>“好的，主人。”我可不能违抗主人的命令。转身就准备出去。但我还没走两步就被叫住了：“喂！马克！我说的是——我们——一起去！”<br/>我回头，看见他雀跃地蹦过来——真的是蹦着过来的。我好像也被这种心情感染，心里轻松了许多，肚子好像也没有那么饿了。<br/>但——他白色衬衫被他的动作带动了起来，柔软地摇曳着，已经挡不住身下风光。我撇开目光——<br/>“您还是先穿好衣服再出去吧。”我说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天晚上我们去摘了好久的果子，边摘边吃。但是小少爷说我们不能发出太大声音，他怕别人知道他跑出来。夜晚风大，他紧紧贴着我的身子，在树林里亦步亦趋地寻找食物。我丝毫没有感觉到夜晚天凉，反而一直有一团莫名的火在我心里燃烧着。那团火不大，但是烧得很热烈，是我一触碰就会被烫到的程度。<br/>填饱肚子之后我回去收拾了好久，小少爷已经大大咧咧地躺在床上睡着了。我将腐烂的食物扔掉，将凳子和桌子摆好，将裂成两半的沙发拼了起来——如果不用力去推动它大概还能维持原状。最后我清扫了一下壁炉，然后去外面拾了一些柴点燃，这样屋子总算有点样子。<br/>做完这些的我已经很累了，不知不觉我躺在沙发上就睡着了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天也是在阳光中醒来，暖烘烘的，好像我的日子从此灿烂了起来一般。意识到自己醒来后，我猛地一起身——<br/>“哎哎哎！”我的额头好像撞到了什么，好痛。但耳边传来的并不是我的声音。<br/>然后我就看见他吃痛地摸着自己的脑袋，假装生气地看着我。之所以能知道他是在假装生气，因为他的嘴角是上扬着的，眼尾是勾起来的，阳光穿透他的发丝，让他整个人看起来像个暖乎乎的小太阳。太阳是不会生气的。<br/>太阳是……很好看的。<br/>“喂！发什么呆呢！”<br/>好像我不小心给这位新主人留下了这样的印象，但我发誓，原本的我不是这样的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>少爷向我介绍了在灯塔的作息。每天城堡里只会送一顿餐过来，而且送的大概是一些仆人吃剩的东西。他没有向我解释为什么城堡唯一的继承人会有这样的待遇的缘由，只是轻描淡写地说他不想吃这种东西于是饿晕在了阁楼。其余时间就只由他自己打发。我想了想，每天吃野果子也不是办法。<br/>于是我悄悄跑去厨房，看看能不能弄点吃的东西出来。不料刚进去就撞见了人。<br/>“……马克？”<br/>小姑娘被吓得表情都变了样，反而有点好笑。我赶紧向她比了噤声的手势。她夸张地闭紧了嘴巴，然后悄悄把我拉到厨房外头。<br/>“马克，这是怎么回事呀，你怎么就被叫去侍候小少爷了？你这么好怎么会被他们这样说？他们说你不尊敬二小姐又是怎么一回事？还有……”<br/>“停停停，贝蒂。”我一下子也会答不上来这么多问题，“有一件最重要的事，从哪里可以弄到吃的？”<br/>“唔……”小姑娘苦恼许久，“在每天早上天还没亮的时候，农场会送东西上来。负责验收东西的布鲁托是个懒家伙，总是不好好请点，而且睡得几乎天亮才起来。你可以在他来之前把送来的东西稍微拿走一点点。”<br/>“好姑娘，太棒了！”我喜出望外，“非常感谢！”我想急忙回去给少爷分享这个好消息。<br/>“等一下！”贝蒂涨红着脸看着我，我有些不解。啊，她会不会怕我刚刚拉着她的手会传染到她，我确实是忘了这一点。<br/>“非常抱歉，我不会再来找你了。”我向她深深地鞠躬来表示我的歉意，并且稍微拉大了一点我们之间的距离。<br/>贝蒂的脸涨得更红了，“笨蛋马克！”她气冲冲地跑到厨房后门，从不知道什么地方挖出了两个厚实的煎饼，“呐，给你的！”<br/>“谢谢你，贝蒂。”我低头看着她，长长的麻花辫已经有些打结，涨得红彤彤的脸上有一抹厨娘们经常带有的，烧完柴火的灰尘。我本想去帮她抹一抹，却收回了手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我想到两个煎饼应该不足以满足两个人的食量，今天的食材也没办法弄到了，于是回灯塔途中去了隔壁的小树林摘野果子。不知不觉，太阳已经走过了最高的顶点，我才突然意识到从起床起小少爷还没有吃过东西，于是连忙赶回灯塔。<br/>我出了一身汗，隐约感觉到额头还有汗滴不情不愿地挂在上面。待脱下外套放好食物，我才环视一周——没有见到他。<br/>一股内疚的感觉从心口氤氲而生。我大声喊：“少爷——”<br/>没有人回应我。<br/>我想了想，往通往阁楼的楼梯走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在踏向最后一级阶梯前，我停住了脚步。<br/>我已经看见他的，小小一只黑影，蜷缩在阁楼的角落，就同我昨天看到他那般。但他是坐着的，双手抱着膝盖，头垂着，看不到表情。<br/>我试探地问：“小少爷？”<br/>他没有回应我。<br/>我怕他像昨天那样饿晕，于是一下子急急忙忙地过去，他却猛地一抬头。<br/>我冲过去的力度还没来得及收起，动作凝固般定住了，而我的脸正巧对上了他抬起的弧度，精致轻巧的鼻子如飞絮略过，仿佛碰到了我的鼻头，我甚至没有感觉到。<br/>他眨了眨眼。扇动的睫毛让我心神一晃。<br/>“呃，那个……没事就好……那个……我去找了点吃的……请您——”<br/>他抱住了我。<br/>“为什么……这么晚才回来……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在的情形有点尴尬。<br/>小少爷像无尾熊一样，两只手紧紧地圈住了我的脖子，上身紧紧贴着我已经汗湿的衬衫。我本想把他像昨天一样一手托着头一手托着腿抱下去，但他却死死圈着我不放。我只好边扶着他的腰，边托起他的屁股下楼。被汗浸湿的皮肤热度高得惊人，我感觉我全身都在发烫，连带着感染到了小少爷——他现在也是双颊通红，连带着身体也在微微发红。<br/>我发誓我不是故意看到的，只是他又没有好好穿衬衣和裤子的缘故。<br/>以这个尴尬的姿势将他抱到了床上，我正准备起身，他不知道哪来的，发起力来，将我往他的方向拽。我一时没地方受力，就这样突然被他推倒在了床上。<br/>我的心脏猛地突然开始了狂舞，比初春融雪后破冰的大江大河掀起的波浪还要大，一声声砸在我的耳膜。因为他现在整个人附到了我的身上。<br/>“马克，你刚刚去做什么了？”<br/>“……去给您找食物，少爷。”<br/>“你跟厨房那个马尾辫姑娘什么关系？”<br/>嗯？他怎么知道——我准备起身解释，他又狠狠地按住了我的肩膀。其实他力气不大，只是看起来在发狠的样子。但是如果他知道他脸红着发狠的样子是这么可爱，他就不会用装作恶狠狠的声音来问我问题了。<br/>“她是厨房的厨娘，我让她帮忙找食物，少爷。”<br/>“然后呢？”<br/>“然后她给了我两个煎饼，但是我想到今天我们还需要更多食物，于是就去了昨天那个林子摘果子。”我实话实说。<br/>这么近的距离，我可以清晰地看清楚他脸上的痣。一颗、两颗……从眼下，一直到脖颈。他的皮肤并不白皙，是接近于小麦的蜜色。他的眼尾有伤痕，睁着眼睛的时候并不明显，但是只要稍稍眯着，那道疤痕就好像在一罐子蜜糖里绞出的波纹，稍瞬即逝，又让人不住地想要继续凝视。<br/>“哼。”他出了一口气，气息好像也是蜜糖味的，我已经记不清蜜糖的味道，但是我知道，很甜很甜。<br/>我吞了下口水。<br/>他好像有点坚持不住了，这个姿势需要他支撑着身体，我真的很热——不知道是不是因为贴得太近，我的热好像也传到了他的身上。他额头开始有点微妙的汗意，像在蜜糖里挤出水分。<br/>然后他跪坐到了我身上。<br/>我被挟持住了，被他赤裸修长的腿夹住了、定住了。我有点微微发抖，像水沸腾前颤抖的壶，还没有沸腾，可是身体叫嚣着——做点什么吧。</p>
<p>我起身，啃住了他喉结上的痣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我用手托住他的屁股，又轻又重地不停揉捏。在此之前我不知道世界上还有比这更好摸的东西，我的手流连忘返。他轻轻颤抖着，下半身不住地往我身子靠。我的唇已经慢慢下移，我不再甘心只尝到那颗痣的味道，我舔过锁骨，然后顺着漂亮的弧线，叼住了他胸前的嘤咛。<br/>他小声着叫唤，我从没听过这么美妙的声音，他的声线稍细，像个小姑娘在叫唤，含住了春水，我的骨头响应着，酥到了骨骼深处，下半身硬得更厉害了。<br/>他的手还是圈住我的脖子，好像这样能给他带来安全感。他的衬衫已经被我掀起来了，揉得乱七八糟，他只穿了一条小小的、黑色的短裤，紧紧挂在胯间，中间的形状已经突出来了。我伸下头，舔了舔。<br/>“这里湿了，少爷。”<br/>他没有说话，或是说他说不出话来。他的双眼微微聚焦，看着我，然后附上来，咬了一下我的嘴角。<br/>“马克……”<br/>我一把扯下他的短裤。他的形状很好看，颤颤巍巍地翘在空中，有点可怜的样子。<br/>为了不让它这么可怜，我将手覆上去，轻轻地揉捏起来。我没有为别人做过这样的事情，没有任何经验，只能凭借直觉尽可能地温柔。他全身已经通红，在我怀里蠕动着，不停地也蹭着我的东西。<br/>他的手落在我的大腿上，我将它移到了我被裤子勒到有点痛的地方。他好像被烫了一下般吓了一跳，条件反射般夹住了膝盖。然后他用湿漉漉的眼神看着我，就像我手掌心上的东西一样，湿热的、炽烈的。一阵鸡皮疙瘩从我的脚尖传输到头顶，他握住了我。<br/>一波波强烈的快感袭来，我们动作青涩，蛮横使力，顾不上是要把对方弄得舒服还是自己舒服，最终我咬住了他的舌头。他不能再发出声音了，不然我指不定会做出什么事。<br/>他身上流出各种生理性的液体，有被我握住的粘腻的性器，有脸上像融化了一样挤出来的泪水，有通红的肉体蒸发出来的汗湿，还有与我的舌头交缠着的嘴角那分不清是我的还是他的口水。在一起奔向极乐的顶点的时候，我咬破了他的嘴唇。<br/>殷红的血色在这场潮湿的性爱中划下了句号。我轻轻舔舐他的伤口，听着他在我耳边细细喘气。<br/>过了一会儿，他平静了下来但我还是紧紧抱着他。天色渐晚，空气温度在慢慢下降，我们弄出的那些个粘稠的东西也渐渐凝固。<br/>“我其实没有病。”他突然说。<br/>“我知道。”我捏了下他的腰，他全身微微颤抖了一下。<br/>我进来的那天，被抬出去的那个男仆尸体的头部沾满了血，像是被东西不停地砸才会变成那个样子。抬他出去时上面没有盖任何东西，抬他的人也没有顾忌。我在老家见过天花病死了的人，都是要用白布盖得严严实实的，靠近尸体的人恨不得把自己包成木乃伊。<br/>更何况，我看了看壁橱旁的铜制花瓶，昨天清洗它的时候，源源不断的血水染红了我的手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二<br/>日子在不紧不慢地往前走。不知不觉，我在灯塔已经待了一个月了。<br/>时间被拉得很长很长，好像我短短的人生都浓缩在这段平淡无奇的时光了。我跟东赫偶尔会聊起那些以前摸爬滚打的生活。<br/>我是农民的儿子，马克这个名字是母亲取的。她在我出生不久后就去世了，原本勤奋努力的父亲在一夜之间就变成了酒鬼，最终在我15岁的时候走过那条已经走过无数次的回家的田埂上摔死了。我其实心里早知道有这个结局，只是在等待那一天的到来。但是真正到来之后，我还是被迷茫砸中了脑袋。思索了一段日子后我放弃了继续当农民的生活，带上了全部的家当去都市闯一闯。<br/>都市的生活与我的想象大有不同。一个从乡下来的穷小子能有什么际遇是大概都能想象的事情，但是得亏母亲临终留下遗言，父亲让我从小去读书，最基本的生存之道和道德伦理我还铭记在心，也庆幸如此没有沦落到横尸街头的地步。但是当口袋最后一个硬币也花完之后，我也变成了流落街头的一份子。<br/>“城市是怎么样的呀？”东赫问。<br/>对了，现在少爷不让我叫他“少爷”了，在我们赤裸着躺在床上的时候他提出了这个要求。本来我不答应的，但是他开始慢慢磨蹭我，手也不听话地乱摸，成功把我惹火后却转身翻脸不认人。我只好哄着答应，然后再将他从头到尾贯穿，直至他全身上下都流出水，哭着闹着要我饶了他为止。<br/>“城市嘛，也就那样。”我说，“但是我碰到了许多有趣的人，托他们的福，我见识到了很多东西。我认识了一位吟游诗人，真的很有趣。”<br/>“怎么个有趣法？”<br/>我有点兴奋：“他跟我说，如果我喜欢他写的诗，就让我付给他一枚硬币。如果不喜欢，就当免费听了一首诗。但是他的诗太有意思了，我从下午听到了晚上。”<br/>“马克笨蛋，那你是不是口袋空空了呀？你明明可以一直说不喜欢的。”东赫吃吃地笑着，我捏了捏他的脸。<br/>“但是我实在是太喜欢了，所以忍不住付给他钱了。”我说，“但是现在我也记不太清他说了什么。”我去翻了翻我的笔记本，“有些我记了下来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“爱情是杀死自由的野鬼，在浴火中永不复生。”</p>
<p>“你懂爱情是什么吗？”<br/>“……”我苦恼了一阵，正打算回答。<br/>“那你是怎么来到这里的呀？”东赫又问。<br/>“有个人路过，然后看了看我的脸，问我要不要到城堡工作。我那是身无分文，也别无选择，就去了。”<br/>东赫“哦”了一声。<br/>“但是过了没几年，那个城堡的主人，也就是莫里斯男爵去世了，后面我们都准备被遣送走了。但是莫里斯男爵的堂兄，也就是，”我小心翼翼地看了看他，但是他没有什么表情，然后我继续讲，“您的父亲，当时正需要一批仆人，于是大管家就把我选中了，我就来这里了。”<br/>“原来如此。”东赫好像没听进去地胡乱点了点头。但不到一会儿，他又双手双脚并用地攀到我身上来，“一定是我们马克长得太好看了。”他用亮晶晶的眼神看着我，这世上应该不会有任何一个人能拒绝这样虔诚而充满欲望的目光，所以我又吻了上去。<br/>“马克是个看起来循规蹈矩，实际上有很多坏心思的男人。”在绵长的亲吻后，东赫说。<br/>“我没有……”我下意识地反驳，但是我的手现在还覆在他的屁股上，所以我只能悄悄默认。<br/>“你想一直待在城堡吗？”东赫又问了一个问题。<br/>我认真地思索了一下。<br/>“我大概还是更加向往做个自由的人吧，就像那位吟游诗人一样。”<br/>东赫没有说话。<br/>“……但是只要东赫在哪里，我就到哪里，就很开心了。”我又认真思考了一下，对他说。但是东赫已经睡着了，在我身边小声地打着呼。<br/>可能是昨晚做得太多了，我有点愧疚地帮他掖了掖被子。这句话等有机会再跟他说吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“马克！马克！”<br/>一大早我就听到了有人在喊我的名字，我一下子惊醒。东赫迷迷糊糊地翻了个身又继续睡下去了，我看了看钟表，还没到去取食材的时间。<br/>我下楼一看，是贝蒂。她好像很急，不停地踱步，双手不自然地绞在一起。<br/>“早上好，有什么事吗？”我问。<br/>“马克，我想拜托你一件事……”<br/>贝蒂的哥哥是这个城堡的高级男仆，一直都在负责照顾子爵。但是他的母亲，也就是贝蒂的母亲在昨晚不知为何晕倒了，贝蒂的哥哥听说了这个消息后非常急切地想要回家，但他不能被任何人知道他擅自离开，不然就会马上被辞退。他们家只有他们的母亲和两个孩子过活，我听贝蒂讲过，母亲辛苦将他们养大，他们兄妹二人都非常爱他们的母亲。<br/>“马克你能不能帮我的哥哥顶替一下今天的工作？你跟他的身形非常像……而且只需要服侍子爵就好了，子爵不会醒来，他不会知道换了人的……求求你了马克。”贝蒂眼泪汪汪地看着我。<br/>“好吧。”我答应了。贝蒂是个好姑娘，她也帮了我很大的忙，所以帮回她也是应该的。<br/>我回到灯塔，东赫已经醒了，迷迷糊糊地看着我。我凑上去亲了一下他，他还是懵懵懂懂的样子，太可爱了。<br/>“我需要帮贝蒂一个忙。”我对东赫说。<br/>东赫皱了皱眉头，但还是点了头。<br/>“我差不多现在就要出发去厨房了。昨天还有一点剩余的吃的东西在餐桌上。”我去抱了抱东赫，揉了揉他柔软的头发。<br/>“那我去送你到厨房好不好，反正现在也没人。”东赫回过头来，瞳孔中倒映出我的身影。这段时间我与他寸步不离，东赫非常粘人，但是我也能明白他的感觉。虽然东赫没有同我说他的故事，但是我能感受出，他是一个非常孤独，并且非常害怕孤独的人。<br/>灯塔离厨房不远，在东赫的纠缠下，我最终还是答应了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>匆匆忙忙赶到了厨房，贝蒂正在灶台前鼓弄着什么。她看到东赫的时候吓了一跳，慌张地看着我。我结结巴巴地向她解释东赫来的原因，东赫则无所事事地在厨房乱逛。<br/>“马克你穿好这个衣服，还有假发。”贝蒂看了看时间，把她表兄的衣服塞给我，然后匆忙地走到灶台前背对着我继续弄着什么东西。我穿上了衣服，然后戴上了这顶只有高级男仆们才能戴的银白色假发。<br/>“噗嗤！”东赫看着我笑了出声，眉眼弯弯。好像很久没有见到他这么开心的样子了，我摸摸我的脑袋，要麻烦你顶着这头假发了。<br/>贝蒂捧着一碗看上去很浑浊的汤水过来，她解释说，“这是子爵大人的药，他每天都必须喝的。一般一天在早晨和黄昏就会换一次班，因为子爵大人一直在沉睡着所以只有一名男仆照顾他。我现在带你过去，黄昏的时候我会再来找你的。真的非常麻烦你了马克。”<br/>“没关系，”我耸耸肩。东赫在不远处看着我，神情有些发愣。我朝他挥了挥手，意思是要走了。<br/>没想到他突地绽开了一个大大的笑容，两只门牙俏皮地露出来，太阳在他背后缓缓升起，不刺眼也不夺目，但他因此发了光，是和煦的、温暖的，我的太阳。<br/>“马克，早点回来！”<br/>“嗯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>贝蒂带着我匆忙前行，一路上我们默默无语，我低着头，避免有人认出。<br/>在快要走到子爵房间前，贝蒂让我停下了脚步。“等下桑吉出来之后，你直接端着药进去就好了。桑吉和我哥哥关系不好，他们不会打招呼的。”我点点头。<br/>贝蒂向我鞠了一个躬。我看见了她眼角的泪水。她还有爱她的母亲和哥哥，她同样也爱着他们。在这个世界能有人与你相互爱着，是一笔稀罕而宝贵的财富。<br/>我想到了逝去的父亲，即使他在母亲去世后过得稀里糊涂邋邋遢遢，但是他也在爱着我，我知道。在无数个醉酒后砸完家里东西后他呼呼大睡的夜晚，我心怀愤恨地帮他收拾。但是在无数个清晨，他也总是早早起身，轻轻抚摸我的脸，然后在我额头落下一个吻后外出耕地。我内心的怨恨也是在这一瞬间烟消云散。周而复始的日子过了这么多年，父亲在我的生命中留下的印记是无可比拟的。<br/>我同样也想起了一个人，但是也许他现在还不知道他在我心中的地位有多高，以后再告诉他好了。<br/>我端起药汤，顺利地与桑吉交接，进入了子爵的房间。<br/>这是我第一次见到这么气派的房间，比起之前服侍的莫里斯男爵，房间不止大了一倍，里面摆满的各种琳琅满目的看起来就非常珍贵的的东西。但我还是遵守我的职责，走到子爵的床前，给他擦了擦脸，然后缓缓地将药喂入他的口中。<br/>子爵躺在这里已经有几个月时间了，虽然吊着一条命，但是保不定哪天会死去。这大概也是东赫为什么会被关在灯塔的原因。根据仆人们的传言，子爵找到东赫不久后就陷入了昏迷状态，医生来看过说他的确是命不久矣。但由于昏迷得太突然，东赫还没有被纳入家谱，也就意味着还没有继承的资格。所以，一切都还是由子爵夫人说了算。<br/>喂一个昏迷的人喝药真的是一件很困难的事，好不容易将药喂完，我收拾好后，就静静地站在床边，等待黄昏的到来。看着窗外的太阳缓缓爬行，我又不由自主地想起了东赫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你是谁？”<br/>我慌张地回头，子爵已经自行支起了身体，鼓睛暴眼地盯着我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>子爵是个身材略为高大壮实而面容粗犷的人，此刻我与他正往餐厅走去。<br/>我在危急之下对他说了谎，说我是新来的男仆马克，但他似乎也没有意识到我是在欺瞒他。他一醒来便大声地喊着肚子饿，但我翻遍了他的寝室也没有准备任何可以吃的东西。<br/>“那你带我去餐厅。”他说完就直接下床走了出去。<br/>此刻太阳正处于最高点，正是子爵夫人和她的女儿午宴的时刻。我无法想象待会在餐厅的场景，也真的不想给贝蒂带去麻烦。但是此刻的状况却无法让我做出选择。<br/>但是子爵的状态也真的非常奇怪。我悄悄地望向他，他的双眼突出，嘴唇泛红，完全不像大病初愈的样子，反而精神高度亢奋。<br/>不管怎样，我深吸一口气，停下脚步，打开了餐厅的门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>门嘎吱一声响起。<br/>“那订婚仪式就定在……”<br/>在餐桌上的人门闻声抬头，子爵夫人和她的女儿震惊地定住，她们的目光都投向了我身旁的子爵。但是此时餐桌上还有两个男人是我不认识的，他们同样也抬起了头，震惊地看着子爵，同时眼神中还带着一丝恐惧。<br/>“你们这是在干什么？！”<br/>子爵一声怒吼，推开了我走到餐桌前。餐桌上的五个人同时往后缩了一下。<br/>“你们竟敢！你们竟敢！”子爵咆哮道，同时将他手边的烛台用力地甩到了地上。<br/>“爱丽丝，你竟敢让托里家族的人进来我的城堡！你竟敢！订婚仪式？你竟敢背着我让我的女儿跟他们订婚！你竟敢背着我让我的女儿跟我的仇人的儿子订婚！”说罢，子爵愤怒地将他面前的盘子扫落在地，刺耳的破碎声响彻城堡。另一个门被打开，仆人们纷纷赶来，却停在门口不敢向前。我看到伊文一脸不可思议但同时掺杂着怨恨的目光看着我。<br/>子爵夫人面前的盘子跌落在地，她紧紧咬着嘴唇，没有说话。<br/>子爵更加暴怒，他似乎不受控制地挥舞着双手，不停地砸着餐厅里的物件，不停嘴里怒吼着，“你竟敢！你竟敢！”<br/>全场除了子爵外，其余人都面面相觑。等了一会儿，像是实在忍受不了这个气氛，那两个托里家族的男人起身准备离去，子爵瞥见后，生气地想要向前拦住，但身体却不受控制地慢了一步。他停止了动作，面色沉重而严肃地看着自己的双手。<br/>“快，快来人给父亲包扎一下！”小姐安娜此时趁机喊道。人们像突然醒来似的开始忙活起来，收拾的开始收拾，还有吆喝着叫人拿药箱的，一时间场面混乱。我想趁机溜走，但还没转身——<br/>“马克，你怎么会在这里？”<br/>伊文恰当的大吼响彻餐厅，瞬间，我感觉所有人的目光都落在了我身上。有幸灾乐祸的，有怨恨仇视的，我没有什么表情，但手掌心已经出了一层层冷汗。<br/>“他为什么不能在这里？”子爵突然出声问。<br/>“因为他是少爷的仆人——”有人说了一句。<br/>一直低头没有表情的子爵夫人猛地抬起头，瞳孔晃动，惊慌地看着子爵。我看到安娜紧咬着嘴唇，满是恶毒和怨恨的目光渗出，像一条毒蛇般缠在我身上。<br/> “对了，东赫——叫东赫过来！还有律师！也叫过来！”<br/> “东赫少爷患病了，子爵大人。”女管家琳娜走了出来，恭顺地说。我却看到了她的手微微颤抖。<br/>“东赫少爷没有患病！”我大声说，“我在他身旁呆了一个月，他非常健康！”<br/>霎时间，空气凝住了，变成了一股粘稠的液态物质，每个人心底的秘密随着我的话缓慢而确切地溢出，我看着他们的脸上呈现出千奇百怪的形状，好像我才是那个十恶不赦的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“父亲。”<br/>门口传来声音。<br/>他身上披了一件袍子，脸蛋被裹得圆圆的，看起来更小了。我突然想起，我好像还没问过东赫的年龄。<br/>“东赫，过来。”子爵沉声道。<br/>他往前走，越过了我，孑然地站在子爵面前。 <br/>“其他人都给我滚。”子爵又说。<br/>直至我被硬拉狂拽着离开餐厅，东赫都没有看我一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是我第一次到地牢。<br/>地牢是潮湿而阴翳的，弥漫着腐朽的气味。我不知道在这里呆了多久，湿冷的气息从墙的缝隙中渗入，然后慢慢地从地板爬到了我的身体。我依旧穿着高级男仆的衣服，只不过它已经变得破烂不堪，银白假发已经在被押送过来的过程中拉扯着不知道在哪里落下了。这里只点着一根随时会熄灭的蜡烛，我眼睁睁地看着它从完好的形状变成了现在只凭一口气吊着的样子，与我一同在这地牢中苟延残喘。<br/>突地，远处传来了脚步声。<br/>一步，两步，他的步伐很平静，两脚的力度几乎一模一样，有的人的脚步声是一种特殊的韵律，你一听就可以知道他是谁。<br/>“马克。”<br/>东赫走到了我的身前，我与他隔着一扇厚重的牢门。牢门是由一根根粗壮的铁柱组成的栅栏，所以我可以看得到他。<br/>我抬头，望向他。<br/>他依旧是穿着那件长袍，我不得不说这并不适合他，显得他小小的身子被什么压住了似的。昏暗的烛光在他身后，逆着光我几乎要看不清他的样子。<br/>我贴近了一点牢门。<br/>东赫的手伸进来，似乎带着很大的不确定性，颤颤巍巍的，触到了我的脸。<br/>“马克……”<br/>“嗯，我在。”<br/>“你想要自由吗？”<br/>这个问题有点突兀，我此时脑袋是一片浆糊，还没有空间容得出我来思考。事实上只要遇到他，很多时候我的头脑都是处于这样的状态。所以我没有回答。<br/>“马克是想要自由的吧。”东赫自己替我回答了。他好像对这个答案很肯定，然后又小声地重复了一遍。<br/>不知怎么的，我有点心慌。于是我将手覆上了他摸着我的脸的那只手，他的手是冰凉的，即使我呆在地牢这么久，手还是比他要热。但是东赫向被什么讨厌的东西碰了一样，一下子把手缩了回去。我的手独自停在我的脸颊旁，有点僵硬。<br/>“你逃出去吧。”<br/>“等下我帮你打开这个门，你上楼之后往左一直走，就可以走到厨房。从厨房再绕到灯塔后面的树林，就可以出去了。出去之后，在小城镇里有位老人叫莱姆斯，你找到他，他会帮助你的。”<br/>“那……东赫怎么办？”沉默了一会儿，我问。<br/>“我会呆在这个城堡里。”<br/>“你……”我突然意识到，也许东赫从未想过将我们两个绑在一起。或者是，他从未想过，他的未来里有我。<br/>东赫沉默地看着我。灯光越来越弱，他的表情看起来也越来越晦暗。<br/>像是思考了许久，也像是没有思考，我说：“我不走。”<br/>“你不走？”东赫突然凑近牢门，他的瞳孔没有光芒，显得陌生和冷漠。“你还没想明白吗？”<br/>“从头到尾，只不过是我为了回到城堡，演的一出戏罢了。”东赫嘴边勾起一丝冷笑，“为什么让你去服侍我父亲，为什么偏偏就在托里家族的人来的这一天我父亲醒来，你不懂吗？”<br/>东赫的一字一句就像铺天盖地的海浪一样袭来，重重地压打在我身上。我哑口无言，头脑却越来越清晰。<br/>“因为子爵夫人不能保证自己能获得全部的遗产，所以她需要与托里家族联姻，这样托里家族就能在父亲死后支持她。而我亲爱的父亲，愚蠢至极，但不得不需要他，所以我给他准备好了能深度刺激他，让他回光返照的药，在厨房的时候放进了贝蒂的碗里，这样他就能在我需要他醒来的时候恰好地醒来。而你，也能让他恰好地想起我，恰好地，在气头上，将所有的遗产全部留给我。”<br/>别说了。<br/> “谢谢你帮我完成了这个计划，现在，我就是这个城堡唯一的继承人了。”<br/>别说了。<br/>“现在你可以走了。”他看着我一点点地像没有力气支撑一样坐到了地板上，睥睨而无情。冰冷的地板像是没有温度一样，我没有任何感觉，因为我的心好像也没有温度了。它应该停止跳动的，可是它却精神饱满地跳个不停，好像还在为什么挣扎一样。<br/>我摸了摸我的心脏，它好像在问东赫，那你爱过我吗？<br/>我张了张嘴，却发现自己无法开口。你想得到这个问题的答案吗？我问自己。或是，你有勇气得到这个问题的答案吗？<br/>我不知道时间过了多久，时间像软橡皮糖被无限拉长，又像被划过的火柴头一样突地燃起火花然后消散，直至地牢的蜡烛终于烧完，烛光熄灭。我听见一声类似金属掉落的声音，落在了我的身前，然后又听着那个熟悉的脚步韵律，一步，一步，慢慢远去。<br/>我这个时候才感觉到地板是如此的冰冷，连着我的心都已经快要被冻死了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“子爵大人去世之后，东赫少爷变成了现在的子爵。他将之前的全部仆人都驱走了，最近在大肆招揽新的仆人。然后还招收了人手去修缮灯塔，之前灯塔被人烧掉了，也不知道是谁。”酒馆里有人在大声议论着。<br/>“不知道现在的这位子爵怎么样，之前的那位可是啧啧啧……”<br/>“你别说，现在的子爵大人将上一任子爵的女儿嫁给了商人，这可是天大的侮辱，上任子爵夫人气到晕倒，然后现在的子爵直接把她扔出了城堡。”<br/>“看来这也是位可怕的人物……”<br/>我打完要拿给师傅的酒，走出了酒馆。一路上的人来来往往，好像都在为自己的生活奔波着，又好像在漫步闲逛。我分不清这些区别，也不想去弄明白。<br/>“嘿，马克。”莱姆斯接过了我的酒，开心地挥了挥手上的锤子，“今天学什么呢？”<br/>“随便您。”我说。<br/>“那我偏偏不教了！”莱姆斯虽然年纪大了，但是一身腱子肉，灵活得很。他摇摇晃晃地走到我的面前，一屁股坐到了草地上，灌了一口酒，说“我今天要写一首诗！”<br/>“行吧。”我也坐到了草地上。<br/>“爱情……爱情是杀死自由的野鬼，在浴火中永不复生。”<br/>嗯？这句话怎么这么熟悉。我皱着眉头看着莱姆斯，莱姆斯大声地笑，“你别看我这个样子，几年前我也是瘦得和你一样，留着个大胡子，到处当吟游诗人赚钱呢。”<br/>“……我见过你，”沉默了一会，我啼笑皆非地说，“当初还是我出的钱让你写的这首诗呢。”<br/>“骗谁呢你！”莱姆斯不以为然地又喝了一口酒，“其实这首诗还有下一句。”<br/>“可自由不是禁锢爱情的牢笼，自由，是我遇到了你，我才获得了自由。”<br/>“莱姆斯！你又大白天喝酒！”小木屋里走出一位妇人，脸颊带着劳动妇女特有的粗糙而通红的光彩，气冲冲地朝这边来。<br/>“这是我遇到了她之后写出来的。”莱姆斯朝我眨眨眼睛，然后假装害怕地起身逃跑。<br/>我看着在我面前奔跑的两个身影，不知怎的，眼前一片模糊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>三<br/>X年X月X日<br/>今天的天气并不好，整个城堡都有点阴森森的。我有点害怕，但还是硬着头皮地工作。今天的子爵大人好像心情也很不好，他一直望着窗外不说话，我也只好一直等在一旁。</p>
<p>X年X月X日<br/>今天天气很好，灯塔的修缮工作快结束了，终于不用听到一直敲敲打打的声音。今天子爵大人心情也很好，他叫我陪他去灯塔。去到之后，他让我在楼下等着，一个人走了上去。我在楼下无所事事，其实之前我也从未上过灯塔，只是上次在向马克求助的时候在楼下待过一会儿。唉……想起马克我就很难过，不知道他在外面过得怎么样了。我总是一想到他就很愧疚，那天哥哥回去之后跟我说母亲没事，只是有人错报了消息给他，但是马克却被发现之后关起来了。虽然我不知道那天之后发生了什么事，但是马克逃走之后，城堡换了主人，除了我和哥哥之外的所有仆人也被赶走，换成了新的人。我曾有一段时间偷偷地迷恋过马克，但是现在好像随着时间流逝这种感觉慢慢消失了，但是我还是希望马克能过得很好，因为他是一个非常好的人。<br/>等了很久子爵大人才下来，我见到他面无表情，但是眼里泛着隐晦的光。子爵大人问我，觉得灯塔是不是回到原来的样子了。我回答，好像是又好像不是。他没有说话，只是一直凝望着它。</p>
<p>X年X月X日<br/>过两天就是我出嫁的日子了，我很紧张也很兴奋。我爱上了经常来给子爵大人做检查的医生查理，他也爱上了我。我本来以为子爵大人会反对，所以一直只敢偷偷地与查理写信，或在他到来城堡的时候在城堡的角落说悄悄话。但是被子爵大人发现之后，他把我们俩叫到面前，问我们是不是真心相爱。查理坚定地握着我的手，请求子爵大人为我们赐婚。说实话当时我吓了一大跳，甚至已经想到子爵大人庞然大怒把我们都关到地牢的情形，但是子爵大人只是点了点头。他甚至还为我准备了嫁妆。我觉得我这一辈子不可能再幸福了。<br/>子爵大人突然问我，怎么就确定自己爱上了对方呢？我想了想，说，大概就是见到他之后，觉得自己无论如何一定要参与他的未来吧。子爵大人笑了笑，继续说，但是如果你喜欢的人要想要自由，但是如果跟你在一起的时候就没有自由呢？<br/>我觉得这很奇怪，为什么在一起就没有自由呢？我觉得我与查理在一起之后，我的生命和灵魂才变得真正的完整，我才得到了真正的自由。我认真地对他说。子爵大人许久没有说话，最后挥了挥手让我离开。<br/>我关上门，看到子爵大人还是独自坐在床边，看着窗外的灯塔。灯塔的灯每晚都会点亮，但里面却空无一人。我突然想起查理对我说，子爵大人其实非常孤独，他的心受伤了，所以身体也一直有疾病。<br/>我想起了那天马克与子爵大人道别的时候子爵大人的笑容。上帝，如果你能听见我说话，我希望子爵大人也能幸福。</p>
<p>X年X月X日<br/>几年过去了，这是我与查理第一次回城堡，想去探望子爵大人。但是城堡外农场的人们告诉我，子爵大人已经离开了。他将城堡的所有财产都捐了出去，遣散了全部的仆人，然后亲手将灯塔点燃，独自离开了城堡。没有人知道他去了哪。<br/>我很难过，但是查理说，说不定是这座城堡再也束缚不住子爵大人了，他终于能摆脱孤独了。但愿吧。最后我们去了灯塔，虽然整座灯塔在外面看起来已经被烧得焦黑，但是我们在它的外墙看到了一行字：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>灯塔里有无人知晓的秘密，它永远不会消失。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“爷爷奶奶！我们要去哪里呀！”一个扎着长长的麻花辫的小姑娘在崎岖的小路上蹦蹦跳跳，不时回头朝着身后的两位老人喊着。<br/>查理扶着贝蒂在小姑娘身后慢吞吞地行进着，这段路有点长，两位老人额头微微冒汗。<br/>小姑娘先跑到了终点，在小路后是一片茂密的花田，形色各异的花朵们在风中摇头晃脑，小姑娘看花了眼，兴奋地冲了过去，仿佛也成为了其中一片年轻而肆意的花瓣儿。<br/>查理和贝蒂终于停下了脚步，两人拨开了身前长得过于茂密的植物，露出了一块石碑。上面写着：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这里埋葬着马克和他的爱人东赫，他们永远相爱，永远自由。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>